YuGiOh!: Meme!
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: I finally decided I'd do one! So here it is, has hints of Silentshipping and some subtle Gentleshipping! Enjoy!


**Mew: I finally got around to doing one of these! I'm pretty darn proud of it too! So hope you enjoy this very long meme of Yu-Gi-Oh! At the bottom, I have several annoucements to make! But for now, enjoy!~**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Meme!**

**The obvious question: who's your favorite character?**

Hm. I never put much thought into this question actually. But currently, my favorite character would have to be Serenity. Closely followed by the three DOMA bikers, and Kaiba. Yes, that would be quite accurate.

**What would happened if you and this/these character(s) met?**

(The characters in this one are Serenity, Valon, and Alister. Poor Raphael and Kaiba are excluded.)

Alister and Serenity looked at each other in bemusement before turning to face the strange sight before them. Several feet away, standing in the partial shade of a tall tree, Valon and an Oriental looking teenager stood arguing heatedly. They had been in the park for no more than ten minutes now, and already, Valon had gotten himself into what looked like a verbal argument rapidly progressing to a fist fight.

"I told you already," the Oriental girl said loudly, her voice carrying. "I don't give a damn about your stupid goggles. It's your fault you dropped them in my path."

Valon glared angrily. "Well y' stepped on 'em, crazy woman!"

The teen looked offended, crossing her arms. "My name is Mew, thank you very much, and I am not crazy, you are! I could have sworn you deliberately dropped them so close to where I was walking! Again, _I didn't see them until I stepped on them!_" Mew huffed, glaring right back at Valon.

"Well... 'ere still broken!"

"That's your problem, nimwit! Go fix them!"

"I d'mand you pay f'r 'm broken goggles!"

"I told you already: I. Don't. Care!"

Alister sighed, not looking at Serenity while he spoke. "So, Serenity, how long do you think this will go on?"

Said girl glanced at Alister, fidgeting anxiously. "Um... I wouldn't know... but knowing Valon... quite long."

Alister sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not surprised?"

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms! :D How would they react?**

(Characters used: Valon, Alister, and Raphael.)

Valon glanced down at himself, his blue eyes curiously surprised through the blue tinted visor on his helmet. Electricity crackled gently down the length of his arm as he moved it back and forth experimentally. It was surprisingly light despite the amount of armor covering it. It was also surprisingly comfortable. Overall, it looked like he was wearing his Big Bang monster cards. Except there was one big problem. He didn't have either his deck or duel disk on his body currently... and when he dueled with his cards; the armor didn't feel so... realistic. And also, the words, KONAMI, weren't usually on the chest plate of his armor.

Alister was facing a similar problem. He was dressed completely in a light black fabric, somewhat similar to an assassins uniform. He wore only the lightest of armor, a small chest plate and shoulder plates were the only armor he really had. Unlike Valon, he had no helmet, only a cloak with a deep hood he could pull over his head and completely shadow his face. He wore two small samurai swords, one at each hip, and had several throwing knifes at a specially designed pouch at the side of his leg, in easy arm reach. The word Microsoft was lettered on his right shoulder plate.

Raphael was more protected than the tall redhead, but not so like Valon. He had a chest plate like his companions, but no shoulder pads. Instead, there was something like a shin guard covering his shin and the top of his boot on each leg, and a flexible glove with metal covered his hands. Strapped on his back was what resembled a highly powerful and dangerous Super Soaker. Several random Japanese companies were lettered on his shin armor.

"So, chums," Valon began hesitantly. "Wha' 'r we doin' in 'is getup?"

Alister shrugged, lightly testing one of his throwing knifes on the tip of his finger. "I don't have the faintest idea."

Raphael merely unstrapped the water gun from his back, holding it at the ready. "Guys," he warned, "You might want to turn around."

Behind them stood two suits of armor, with people presumably in them. The green one was in a fighting stance, the pink one was just standing there. After a long moment, the green guy flipped up the front of his helmet, revealing a friendly face.

"So," the man began calmly. "My name's Kotetsu, but you can call me Tiger. What's your name?"

_Fandom used: Tiger and Bunny. It's a good one!_

_**Pairings!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

Oh man... I dearly love Valon and Serenity together, Gentleshipping, but... I'm currently enamored with Silentshipping, Seto and Serenity. Let's give that one a test whirl, eh?

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Seto gazed across the small table, blue eyes fixed on a specific hazel eyed, light brunette figure sitting across from him. He was currently in a nice, moderately priced restaurant. It had been chosen by Serenity of course, who was no big fan on popularity, and had chosen this small, vintage restaurant well off the beaten path.

"You seem out of it." He said plainly.

"What? Oh! Sorry, Seto," apologized Serenity, ducking her head as a small blush decorated her features. She and Seto had been dating for quite a while now, but she was still not used to that abruptness he resonated. "I was just thinking."

"About...?" Seto let the question hang in the air.

"Oh... nothing much. Just about... us, you know? I mean, CEO's usually fall in love with wealthy, popular females, don't they? I'm neither popular, nor wealthy... so I was just wondering... why?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like our relationship?"

Serenity let out a small gasp. "Oh no!"

"Good," Seto said, a small smile on his face. "Because I couldn't care less about what other people say or think about you. I would still love you."

Serenity smiled as well, reaching her hand across the table to touch Seto's fingertips with hers. "Thank you... Seto. I love you too."

"Good," Seto repeated, laying his hand on Serenity's petite pale one.

And so they sat there, in that small vintage restaurant, quietly enjoying each other's company, content that they were where they belonged.

**What would their first date be like?**

Seto watched in slight amusement as Serenity dashed off yet again to study another pink pale flower she saw poking through the fresh spring dirt. No matter how small it was, or how insignificant it seemed, Serenity loved looking at flowers. It had been a hard winter, and spring was slightly late in coming. And now that it was here, Serenity was celebrating joyously.

"Seto," cried Serenity. "Come look at this!"

As Seto strode over to see what the matter was, it clearly became evident. There, in the middle of a cluster of flowers, lay a ragged, brown flower, its petals falling off.

"Oh Seto," Serenity cried again, "This poor flower is wilting! But that's not fair for the poor thing. Spring just started..." Her voice trailed off.

Seto put a gentle hand on Serenity's shoulder and helped her stand. "Sometimes," he said carefully, "Things like this just happen. Sacrifices have to be made. In this case, this dying flower. It died so the other flowers can get the water and nutrients they need." With that, knelt and picked up the dying flower and held it up. The mild breeze carried it off his hand and into the sky.

"There. Now, it can help other flowers. When it dies, the flower will go into the dirt as nutrients so other plants can use that it their advantage." Seto gave Serenity one of his rare smiles that he usually reserved for Mokuba.

Much to his surprise, Serenity gave vent to laughter, tears of mirth coming out of her hazel eyes. After she recovered, she spoke, her words coming out in ragged gasps due to her breathlessness. "I didn't imagine that on our first date, you would be lecturing me on flowers, Seto." The petite girl laughed again. Her laughter being contagious, Seto chuckled slightly as well.

"Neither did I Serenity." Neither did I."

**Now dress your favorite couple as each other! 8D**

Seto looked up from his computer for the umpteenth time, fingers tapping on his computer keys and eyes darting from side to side. About ten minutes earlier, Serenity had disappeared into his bathroom with, surprisingly, his Battle City trench coat, a pair of dark pants and a dark long sleeve shirt, and several belts. He could hear the shifting of cloth coming from under the door, so Serenity was obviously still alive, but what on earth was she doing?

His silent question was answered a few moments later, as Serenity exited the bathroom. And honestly, Seto felt his jaw drop for a few seconds before he closed them hastily. No need to look undignified, he thought as he studied Serenity closely.

The young woman was wearing skin tight black pants and shirt, the belts strung up on her figure in the same exact way they hung on Seto. The trench coat was, predictably, way too baggy on Serenity's slender form, as they were made for Seto and he was a good head or so taller than her. The back of the trench coat actually brushed the floor. Serenity blushed when she realized Seto was looking at her, dipping her head and letting auburn hair fall across her face. "S-Seto," she asked timidly, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Seto commented, a easy smile working its way out of him. There were only two people who could get him to smile so easily and one of them was standing right in front of him. "You look better in my clothes than I do."

Serenity grinned happily, bouncing forward with barely contained energy. In her hands she held what suspiciously looked like a faded pair of jeans, a pink polo shirt, and a orange bubble vest. She shook them at Seto. "Seto, since I wore your clothes, how about you wear a slightly altered version of mine? Please?"

Seto shook his head emphatically. "No," he insisted shortly, turning back to his computer. "Woman, there is no way in hell you are getting me to put that on." With that, his attention was focused back on his computer. End of discussion.

...A few moments later, he was pulling the pink polo shirt over his head, silently cursing whoever had invented Bambi eyes. Why was Serenity so good at those expressions?

_**What if...**_

**...Someone stole your favorite characters card? D8 *The horror!* What would they do?**

The second Seto took a casual glance at his deck, his expression turned into an outraged one and he quickly turned around again, grabbing his deck off the table it was left on, flipping through it hastily. The second his fingers had sifted through the last cards in his deck, he had carefully stuck it in his trench coat pocket and stormed out of the room, radiating fury around him like a menacing aura.

As he quickly left his office and headed for the elevator, he knew he was getting some subtle strange glances, but he ignored them. All the same, he noted down the people who did glance at him for more than a few seconds, promising himself to fire them later. As he exited the building, he briefly ran through a list of who could possibly have stolen all 3 of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Serenity flitted through his mind, but he pushed that away. No way his girlfriend would have taken his precious cards, right?

What Seto didn't know, was that Serenity had went into the KaibaCorp building no more than a few minutes after he had left, holding a portrait of a flying Blue Eyes under one arm, and 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in another.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

As the young prince Atem strode through the flower garden, his small ears picked up the faint traces of a child yelling and older people taunting. His curiousity perked, tracked the sound to investigate it.

When he had finally found the sound about 5 long minutes later, the first thing he saw was a small scared female, shaking and crying out of fear. The next thing he saw was a young white haired boy, presumeably no older than himself. He was standing in front of the girl, his arms spread wide. As Prince Atem watched, he scream in defiance at the people facing him.

"My sister has done nothing wrong!" he yelled, an expression of anger coming across his features. "Leave her alone!"

One of the people, a teenaged male villager, stepped forward with a rock in his hands. "She stole that apple and we all know it. Now step aside so we can punish her." he sneered angrily, throwing the stone up and down.

"Never!" The boy screamed back.

"Have it your way," the teen said, and threw the stone with as much force as he could muster.

The rock struck the boy in the face, tearing open the flesh on his cheek. Blood flowed down the length of his face and the girl screamed again in fear at seeing her older brother hurt. He turned instantly to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm fine." He assured.

By now, Prince Atem had seen enough. He dashed off as fast as he could, intent on getting guards. Withing 3 minutes, the miscreant villagers had been hounded up and Atem finally had a chance to speak with the boy.

As the boy faced him, blood still dripping down his face and a scowl across his lips, his sister clung timidly to his leg, hiding herself behind the young boy's build. Atem smiled at her gently but looked the boy in the eye as he spoke.

"I'm Prince Atem," he announced proudly. "Who are you?"

The boy scowled again. "Why should I tell you?" he complained.

Atem looked puzzled. "Well... if you don't want to tell me, that fine. What you did for your sister was very brave." At that point, he could hear Mahad calling for him. He turned and nodded to acknoledge Mahad and turned back to the boy. "I have to go now, maybe we can meet again someday." As he turned yet again and walked back to Mahad, he could hear the boy's voice calling to him for the last time.

"My name is Bakura," he called and he turned away to lead his sister home.

Atem smiled to himself. Bakura seemed like a nice person. But then again, he could be wrong.

**Your favorite Light and Dark duo went to the grocery store?**

Ryou placed a packet of instant noodles in his shopping cart and was going to turn into the next aisle when he noticed Bakura was no longer beside him. He turned with a hint of alarm, who knew what Bakura would do in a grocery store?

He relaxed when he saw his Yami standing and looking at something. He quickly pulled the cart to one side of the aisle and strode to his Yami, wondering what could have ever attracted the full attention of his Yami. When he found out what it was, he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Pocky.

Pocky of all things had gotten Bakura's attention. Ryou looked at his Yami then back at the shelf to make sure that he was staring at the Pocky, and not something else. When he was sure that Bakura was indeed staring at the pocky, he waved a tentative hand in front of Bakura's face.

"Yami?" he asked hesitantly, "We need to get the rest of the shopping done. May I ask why in the world you are staring at the pocky?"

In response, Bakura picked up one of the packets of pocky, walking over to place it in the shopping cart. "None of your buisness," he said roughly, beginning to push the shopping cart. "You wanted to get the rest of the shopping done, so hurry up."

Ryou stood there for another moment before smirking and hurrying to catch up with his Yami. It seemed that Bakura had a sweet spot for pocky. He could so turn that into a big advantage.

**Joey took over Kaiba Corp?**

"Money bags! How in da world does this thing work?"

Kaiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And that's why you're only a messanger, for today, if you took over Kaiba Corp, I'd be out of buisness in the span of five minutes." he muttered quietly.

"Oi! I heard that!"

**Your favorite characters played DDR. Would they be chump(s)? Or champ(s)?**

Valon stared at the DDR machine before turning to look at Serenity. "Love, are you serious?" he asked incredously. Serenity beamed at him.

"Sure, Val! Come on, just once!" She jumped up onto the machine and inserted two quarters, beckoning for Valon to join her.

"Alright," Valon said reluctantly. "Just this once. And only because you askd me Serenity." He stepped onto the platform, feeling utterly silly.

Five games later, Valon was completely out of breath while Serenity was only breathing lightly. She smirked at him happily. "Oh Valon, are you tired already?" She waited for him to rise to her bait.

"Not a chance Serenity!" he said, springing up again. "I'll win this one for sure!"

As the game started again, and they began dancing, neither of them was aware of a certain redhead hiding behind a support beam, a video camera in hand.

**FINAL ONE: Put your Ipod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble to whatever song pops up.**

Alister threw his head back, laughing hysterically as the Orichalcos branded itself on his forehead, the sacred lines tracing the ground. Dimly he could hear Valon and Raphael calling to him, begging him to stop. But Alister was too far gone.

As his opponent sceamed as his lifepoints dropped, Alister frowned, his mind a hazy blur. Something seemed to be calling from inside him, demanding he stop immediantly. The red in his eyes faded for a brief second before it came back even stronger. Alister shook off his doubt, calling for his Zigarette to attack again.

His opponents lifepoints dropped to zero this time and as the Orichalcos took his soul, the full realization of what he had done hit Alister. His opponent was a mere child compared to him, a boy no older than 10 or 12. Alister kept his face emotionless, although doubt was churning inside him.

The soul card in his hand now showed a picture of the brunette boy staring at him with a hurt expression. Alister stowed it away in his pocket. He couldn't bare to look at it anymore. As he brushed past Valon and Raphael his Orichalcos stone glowed a bit. Alister suddenly had the image of himself being possessed by the Orichalcos, grey eyes tinted red and a mad look on his face.

The Orichalcos was a monster, he had known that from the start. But all Alister wanted was a world free from war, and if the Orichalcos could bring that about, he would serve it until his last breath.

But Alister was certain that when he was possessed, he was not himself. He was a monster then, always struggling to break free from the Orichalcos's bonds. He gripped the small green stone tightly. No more did he want to have to struggle against the monster inside him, but no more did he want war. As Alister prepared the helicopter for takeoff, he shrugged of anyself doubt. The monster was gone now, retreated into his heart, and when it came out again, Alister would fight it with all the force he could muster.

Song: Monster by Skillet

**Mew: So, what'd you think? This is seriously what I think on the subjects... and this was really fun to write! So, now, the announcements. First of all, I have a poll that seriously needs voting. I've now got 3 ties for MewMewExorcist, MewBladeXxX, and I think MewtwoDuelist58... yeah, I think that was the last one. I need a tie breaker, and once I get one, I'll change my username. It's getting boring anyhow. Secondly, I have my own forum now. It's in the Tiger Bunny section. So if you have a mind to check it out, please do so. But for now, review. And I as the author, now challenge you as the reader to do a Meme of your own! So, if you do, you can make one and I bet you'll enjoy it too! Review, please, and have a nice day! :D**


End file.
